The Amazing Race: TDI Edition
by AAA5241
Summary: The Total Drama Campers will be racing around various worlds in teams of three for one million dollars! The teams have been made and the race is about to begin!
1. Intro

Standing on the Dock of Shame was Chris and a girl with tanned skin, short black hair, wearing a black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Who are you?" Chris asked the girl.

"I'm your new co-host Luma remember?" Luma reminded Chris. "And this is the Amazing Race: TDI Edition! Where our campers will go in teams of three to race around different worlds and win one million dollars!"

"Wait, did you say teams of three?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Luma replied with a smile.

"But we don't have enough campers for that!" Chris told her.

"Well then, we're gonna need some new campers to make our teams even."

****

**Okay! If you want to get in on the Amazing Race: TDI Edition, you're gonna have to fill out this application.**

**Name:**

**Age: (Must be between 13 and 18)**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color and Style: **

**Eye Color:**

**What They Wear:**

**Personality:**

**Fear:**

**Bio:**

**Audition Tape: (This is optional)**

**I need 5 boys and 5 girls to get this story going. The only rule is PLEASE don't ask me to put certain people on your team. If you do, then I won't accept you into this fic.**


	2. The Newcomers Arrive

**After many reviews and a lot of demands, here it is! Enjoy!**

****

"But before we can start the race, we need to meet our new competitors!" Chris said to the camera.

"And here comes our first competitor now!" Luma said. It was a boy who wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt under a blue short sleeve shirt, jeans, and blue slip on shoes.

"Bradley! What is up?" Chris greeted him. Bradley eyed the twenty-two competitors who were already on the other end of the dock before joining them.

"Now comes our first female competitor! This is Yun Chung." Luna announced. Yun came onto the dock wearing a short sleeve white shirt with a black ribbon on the sleeves, a teal and black plaid skirt, knee high socks and black dress shoes. Yun casually headed over to the other end of the dock.

"Okay then." Luma said to Chris as the next competitor arrived. It was a girl with light blonde hair and she wore a purple tank top that had "Byte Me" written on it, denim shorts and combat boots.

"Tiffonie!" Chris greeted her.

"Just call me Tiff." Tiff said with a slightly nervous giggle. She then headed to the other end of the dock.

Another boat dropped a boy, or in the camera's case, black cargo pants and black tennis shoes. He stood there quietly, adjusting his black leather jacket a red t-shirt that had the faces of comedy and tragedy. His slicked black hair blew slightly in a Canadian breeze.

"Joshua, dude. Nice to see ya." Greeted Luma, extending for a high-five.

"Whatever helps you guys sleep at night." Joshua said, shrugging his shoulders as he headed to the other end of the dock.

Another competitor came and it was a girl. She had slightly messy brown hair, wearing a jean vest, an open flannel, a baggy white tank top, black skinny jeans and navy blue Keds.

"Hey Eli." Chris greeted Eli. Eli looked at Chris with an odd look on her face before joining the others at the other end of the dock.

"Let's see if our next competitor can stack up; welcome Tanya!" said Luma.

A young girl with a platinum ponytail dropped onto the dock. She wore a light pink tanktop, light blue jean shorts and pink combat boots.

"Hello to you all! Ah!" Tanya tripped on the wooden dock, Chris and Luma laughing at her all the while.

"At least she gave us a laugh!" Luma taunted, still laughing. Tanya giggled and joined the awaiting.

The next competitor came onto the dock wearing a blue t-shirt, a red hoodie, black tracksuit trousers and trainers.

"Chris and some new co-host, oh the wonders we'll have." He said sarcastically.

"Robert! Welcome to the Amazing Race man!" Chris greeted him.

"Whatever." Robert replied before joining the others.

Once more a boat came and went. Out came a boy with shoulder length brown hair wearing a red tee shirt under a black jacket, black jeans and black shoes. Luma introduced him as Oliver. Oliver was listening to music through his red headphones and ignored her as he headed to the other end of the dock.

"Everybody, this is Dash." Chris introduced. Dash stood there wearing a blue tracksuit, a blue sweatband and white tennis shoes.

"Hey." Dash greeted the others. No one responded, so he headed to the other end of the dock.

The next boat dropped off a girl with curly red hair with glasses wearing a Charlie the Unicorn shirt, jeans and a Hello Kitty jacket.

Caitlyn, nice to see you." Luma introduced the newcomer.

"Hi there." Caitlyn replied before joining the others.

The last newcomer stepped onto the dock. He had wavy blonde hair and wore black jeans, a red muscle shirt and a white short sleeved jacket.

"Rocco, how's it going?" Luma greeted him. Rocco didn't say anything in reply and he headed to the other end of the dock.

"And with Rocco's arrival, we now have all of our competitors for the Amazing Race: TDI Edition!" Luma announced rather cheerfully. Some of the competitors looked excited about the race while others had a look of determination, ready to start the race.

****

**Thanks to all who sent me someone and I'm sorry to you guys who didn't get picked. But I would like to know if you want to suggest a world for a leg in the race or if you want your competitor to have a rival, please let me know ASAP. I would love to get this started, but until then, later!**


	3. Teams Are Made & The Race Begins

**Well, the time has finally come, and here it is! The teams for the Amazing Race: TDI Edition are here! Enjoy!**

**Yo! I don't own any of these people except Luma. She's mine y'all.**

****

The thirty-three contestants looked at Chris and Luma, wondering what they were going to do next.

"Well, before we can officially start the Amazing Race, we have to split you guys into your teams." Luma said, pulling out a folded piece of paper from her jeans pocket.

"Now when we call your name, get together with the rest of your teammates." Chris said.

"Duncan, Noah and Eli." Luma read aloud. The three teens got themselves together to form their team.

"Sadie, Justin and Yun." Chris said. The trio got together, but Sadie seemed happy with the fact that Justin was on her team.

"Cody, Ezekiel and Joshua." Luma said. The three boys gathered together, looking somewhat satisfied with their team.

"Beth, Eva, and Tanya." Chris read aloud. The three girls got together, some looking more excited than others.

"Leshawna, Geoff and Rocco." Luma read. The three teens got together and formed their team.

"Katie, Gwen and Caitlyn." Chris said rather loudly. The three girls got together, looking satisfied.

"Lindsay, Harold and Oliver." Luma read. The three teens got together, showing mixed emotions about their team.

"Bridgette, Owen and Dash." Chris read aloud. The trio gathered together, looking excited about the race.

"Courtney, Izzy and Bradley." Luma said. The three teens got together rather quickly, ready to start the race.

"Heather, DJ and Robert." Chris said. The three teens got together, showing mixed emotions about their team.

"And finally, Trent, Tyler and Tiff." Luma announced. The last three came together and formed their team.

"Now that we made our teams, are there any questions?" Chris asked.

"Can we-?" Heather started to ask.

"Yes." Luma replied.

"How about-?" Bradley started to ask.

"No." Chris answered.

"Can our teams-?" Dash questioned.

"We don't care!" Chris and Luma answered simultaneously.

"Now that that's over." Luma said. "When Chris and I say 'go', you can go over to your first clue, which is sitting on top of your luggage you brought with you. Good luck teams, you're gonna need it."

"Teams, on your mark." Chris said as the teams got ready.

"Get set." Luma said excitingly.

"GO!" The hosts shouted and the eleven teams took off to start the amazing race.

****

**Sorry for the delay, I had surgery and I had to rest for a while before and I had to work on The Siblings Arrive so I can wrap that up. Anyway, here's a preview of what's to come…**

Next time on The Amazing Race: TDI Edition…..

Our eleven teams make their way to the world of Super Mario Bros. where Heather has some trouble with the road block, two teams decide to make an alliance together and a rivalry may already be on the rise. But which team will be the first to leave the race? Find out in the next episode!


End file.
